1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus (e.g., a video camera and so on), and an image recording apparatus (e.g., a hard disk and so on) which records moving image data outputted from the image capture apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
According to prior art, when a video camera digitally records a video signal and an audio signal, the recording is often performed by use of a DV tape, which is a magnetic tape. In the case where signals are recorded onto a DV tape, when an edit is performed, it is needed to connect via a cable the IEEE 1394 terminals included in the video camera and an edit device, such as a personal computer, and to transfer data from the DV tape to the edit device. To transfer data, it is needed to perform reproduction of the DV tape; for example, when 60 minutes of video and audio are recorded onto the DV tape, reproduction is performed for 60 minutes to transfer data to the edit device.
To avoid the data transfer time described above, there has been known a technique for directly recording video and audio signals onto a high-speed and random accessible medium, such as a hard disk drive, at the time of capturing the signals by a video camera (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-232821, for example). For example, when the IEEE 1394 terminals of a video camera and a note-type personal computer are connected to each other via a cable and video and audio signals captured by the video camera are directly recorded onto a hard disk drive of the personal computer, an edit operation can be started without transferring data after completion of the capturing.
However, in recording signals onto the hard disk, when software running on the personal computer accesses the hard disk for read and write, there can occur a period in which data from the video camera cannot be recorded, and the photographer does not have any means for knowing whether or not the video and audio signals have been correctly recorded on the hard disk of the personal computer.